Serena and Trunks 6
by DitzySerena
Summary: Not by best, but not my favorite plot line. Really just serves as a transittion to Heart Snachers and planet Namek stories
1. Chapter 1

Unreasonably Blond

I do not own DBZ or SM.

I tried this way of spacing to see if it would be easier to read.

"Serena," Goku approached his daughter warily.

"Do you need something?" Serena asked annoyed. She had been extremely cranky and depressed since Rini had left.

"It's been almost a year since the last time you left, and um…" Goku stammered not daring to look his daughter, the future queen of the earth, in the eyes.

"Oh right," Serena sighed and snuggled deeper into Trunks' arms, "Trunks helped me pack last night. We figured this would happen. But I figure it won't be as bad now since Sailor Pluto gave me a Time Key. Trunks and I have already made arrangements with her on my departure."

"There's more," Piccolo said.

"What?" Serena snapped.

"What exactly do you think will happen when you return to the past?" Gohan asked his little sister.

"I'll probably end up babysitting you or something to that extent," Serena brushed the question off nonchalantly. The others looked a bit worried.

"Now listen Serena, there are two very strong saiyans going to the earth in the past and they want to destroy it," Vegeta said sharply.

"Crazy people wanting to destroy the earth. Nothing new there," Serena responded sarcastically.

"Serena, listen!" Vegeta barked, "This is important! I am one of those Saiyans!"

"Then it really won't be much of a fight now will it?" Serena smirked at him.

"You little!" Vegeta started.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed and stopped him from going farther.

Vegeta regained his composer and continued, "Now listen in this time it was Sailor Moon who stopped me by using that tiara and cutting off my tail and Gohan's."

Serena stared at them with a confused face. "So you want me to fight?" she finally asked.

"Yes," Goku said kneeling on the other side of his daughter, "But it's very important that we don't find out you're Sailor Moon."

"Why not? You already know in the past that I'm part saiyan because of that other freak, and in this time you knew I was Sailor Moon before I told you because my past self told you. Did that make sense?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"Yep," he said smiling. He though it was hilarious when she decided to be difficult. They all knew she was the strongest person on earth and if she got really angry then things could get really messy and no body wanted that.

"Actually she's got a point," 18 finally responded to Serena's smart-aleck remark.

"Thank you Barbie," Serena nodded her head in appreciation, "You're the only one of these fools who understands me. Be sides you dear." She added as Trunks looked at her.

"But…" Piccolo started trying to make this impossible little blond girl see some sense.

"But nothing," Serena snapped this was going on for to long now, "I'll do what I want. Unless you all are going to go with me? No, well then you really have no say in this." Trunks couldn't help it and cracked up at the dumbfounded looks around them. Serena suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked seriously.

"If I go then I'll miss Gohan and Videl's wedding!" she screamed. Serena frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I'm no going to the past," she stated firmly.

"But you have to!" Krillin said.

"I don't have to do anything," Serena snapped.

"What if you go to the past for a little while, come back for the wedding, and then go back to the past," Chichi offered.

Serena brought a manicured nail to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully. She slowly smiled and put on her most heart-wrenching puppy-dog eyes. "Can Trunks come with me?" she cooed.

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta snapped.

"Pretty please?" Serena begged batting her eyes.

"Ah…n…n…no…no!" Vegeta said looking away from her.

Trunks was having a hard time not laughing. He didn't want to get his dad angry with him. "Serena," he said. She faced him and batted her eyes. Vegeta huffed as Trunks got an extremely goofy look on his face. "Maybe you should go like your mom suggested," Trunks said sheepishly grinning.

"But," Serena said.

""It's only for a few weeks," Trunks said cutting her off.

Serena closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Fine," she said opening her eyes, "But only since you asked me.

Serena walked out of the living room and went up to her room. She reached for the small golden key around her neck and took it off. She looked at it for a while and then held it into the air. "Onward to the road of the light," she whispered and disappeared from her room. Serena opened her eyes in a foggy area. "Trista!" she called into the fog.

"Princess?" the guardian asked appearing.

"I know I told you I'm going to the past tomorrow but I need to ask you a question," Serena said.

"Yes princess," the guardian said.

"Could you warp the dimensions of my purse and my room in my old house?" Serena asked sweetly.

"Very well princess," Sailor Pluto said smiling. She raised her staff and it flashed. "It is done," she said.

"Thanks see you tomorrow!" Serena chirped and disappeared from the fog.

"Princess you always cause me so much trouble," the keeper of time smiled shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena where's your bags

Little Dove

I do not own DBZ or SM

"Serena where are your bags?" her father asked.

"I've got everything I need here in my purse," she said holding it up.

"Serena I know your purse is kind of big, but you're going to be there longer than one day this time," Goten said.

Serena raised one of her eyebrows at him and smirked. "See you in a few days," she said smiling. She fished in her purse for the little golden key. She raised it over her head and shouted, "Onward to the road of the light!"

Serena vanished and her family and boyfriend sighed. "I hope Serena doesn't give them too much trouble," Trunks said. The others nodded and went inside the house.

"Princess you remember how to find your way through the time vortex?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Yes," Serena said bored.

Sailor Pluto raised her staff and the doors of time opened.

"Thanks," Serena chirped waving to Sailor Pluto as she stepped through the door.

"My pleasure princess," Sailor Pluto said bowing.

"You know you don't have to call me princess. You can call me Serena," Serena said. Sailor Pluto smiled and the doors closed. "Whatever," Serena sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Dove's time. The past. Twenty years ago._ She thought. She opened her eyes and another set of doors appeared in front of her. _That was easy._ She thought to herself. Serena walked up to the set of doors and they opened.

Serena walked through the doors and saw her little country house. Serena sighed. "At least the room's bigger," she said to herself. She walked to the front door. Something behind her caught moved and caught her attention. "Dove!" she cooed.

"Serena?" Gohan asked.

"How lovely to see you, but shouldn't you be with Piccolo?" Serena asked.

"I just wanted to come home for a moment," Gohan said.

Serena walked up to him and got on her knees to look at him from his level. "Let's go," she smiled. She took Gohan's hand and led him into the woods.

""You ran away from Piccolo?" Serena asked as she and Gohan walked. Serena smirked as she thought of her, Trunks, and Goten's experience of training with Piccolo. "I guess he can be a bit...eccentric when it comes to training," Serena said and laughed. Gohan was running away from training just like she always was. Maybe they had more in common then she thought.

"Is it true what Piccolo said?" Gohan asked looking at her.

"I don't know what did he say?" Serena asked.

"He said you're actually my big sister from the future," Gohan said looking at the ground.

"Gohan," Serena said. She stopped and kneeled down by the boy again. "He's right. And I'm here because I love you, so I'm here to protect you," Serena said smiling.

Gohan looked at her in awe and smiled. "I like your hair," Gohan said.

Serena laughed and stood up. "Now let's see. Piccolo is probably looking for you so if I raise my energy he should be able to sense it and come running," Serena said. She started walking and Gohan pattered behind her like a puppy. Serena allowed her internal energy to pulse violently to draw Piccolo's attention. As they existed the woods Serena smiled and lowered her energy as she saw Piccolo standing on a cliff waiting for them

"Serena?" Piccolo gasped.

"You haven't been too hard on him I hope," she giggled. She turned to the small boy beside her. "Dove I'm going to stay with you but you need to train with Piccolo," she said. _My god I sound like my mother._ Serena thought. Gohan nodded.

Piccolo and Gohan began training and Serena rummaged through her purse. She pulled out a capsule. She clicked it and threw it. It became a big comfy chair and she sat down. She lazily looked up at the sky and slowly fell asleep.

""No!" Gohan screamed.

Serena screamed and fell out of her chair.

Gohan had crawled into her lap to sleep and had jumped up. He started growling and Piccolo appeared.

"What are you up to?" Piccolo asked. Gohan started attacking Piccolo.

Serena stretched and yawned. "Will you two stop and go to sleep?" she asked.

"What's overcome him?" Piccolo asked.

"Why does he have a tail?" Serena asked.

"Oh no!" Piccolo yelled.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of that," Serena yawned.

"Good thing there's no moon," Piccolo grunted as Gohan screamed attacking him.

"Yes there is," Serena said.

"No there isn't!" Piccolo yelled.

"Um yes there is," Serena pointed to the sky.

Piccolo looked up and gasped, "But I destroyed that!"

Serena screamed in horror. "How could you?" she yelled.

Gohan looked up and suddenly transformed into a giant monkey. Serena screamed again.

"Is all you do scream?" Piccolo yelled.

"I guess the moon followed me here," Serena said scratching her head.

"Gohan is going to destroy the planet!" Piccolo yelled. He attacked Gohan and Serena screamed.

"Don't you dare harm him!" she yelled.

"I have to stop him!" Piccolo yelled.

"I'll stop him," Serena sighed. She looked through her purse for her broach. "Moon Cosmic Power!" she yelled waving her hand over the crystal.

Piccolo was blinded by pink light. When he could open his eyes his jaw dropped.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled throwing her tiara at Gohan's tail. It severed and Gohan turned back into himself. Serena also became herself and took a blanket out of her purse. She walked over to him and picked him up covering him in the blanket.

"You have a lot to explain," Piccolo growled.

"Hmm," Serena mused, "Maybe tomorrow." She smiled and went back to her chair with the sleeping Gohan in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena woke up and her arms were empty

The Fight Starts

I do not own DBZ or SM

Serena woke up and her arms were empty. She looked around and saw Gohan and Piccolo fighting. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Would you care to join us?" Piccolo asked as she approached them.

_They sure don't know me very well._ Serena thought to herself. She raised an eyebrow. "Um, no," she snapped.

Serena watched bored as Gohan and Piccolo continued to fight. "Are you done yet?" she asked. She was resting her chin in her palm while sitting on a rock.

"No!" Piccolo yelled.

Serena rolled her eyes. "The saiyans are arriving tomorrow so if you're not ready now you're not going to be ready then," she huffed.

"Tomorrow?" Piccolo asked.

"If I did it right," Serena said thinking, "If."

"You're right then we need to rest," Piccolo said.

Serena fished around her purse and pulled out another capsule. She clicked it and threw it. It turned into a small house. "The Bulma from my time gave it to me," she said to their stunned faces. Serena went in and immediately went into the shower. After she made a messy dinner for the three of them and they slept for the night.

The next day around noon Piccolo's and Serena's heads jerked upward.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"They're here," Serena said. She transformed. "Now listen my name is Sailor Moon got it?" she asked.

The other two nodded and Sailor Moon turned the house back into a capsule and put it into her purse.

"Here they come," she said. Sailor Moon smiled when the saiyans landed. _That's Vegeta?_ She thought. _He looks like a little kid._ Krillin suddenly landed beside Gohan to join them.

"Tell us where the dragonballs are," Vegeta said.

"No way," Piccolo growled and stood ready to fight.

Helicopters appeared in the sky and the guy with Vegeta destroyed one and the others flew away.

"Nappa, I don't think they're going to tell us so we'll have to force them," Vegeta said, "Perhaps the Siabamen can persuade them."

Nappa took a small bottle and poured green liquid on the ground. Six little green monsters appeared from the dirt.

"Are you going to fight?" Piccolo asked Sailor Moon.

"Nope," she replied.

"Everyone take two," Piccolo said.

Gohan stood scared out of his mind as Piccolo and Krillin started fighting. One of the Siabamen hit Gohan to the ground. Sailor Moon rushed to help him up. The Siabamen stopped as Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu appeared. Tien stepped forward and Vegeta sent one of the Siabamen at him. Tien knocked it down but it slowly started to get back up. Vegeta sent a small blast and destroyed the Siabaman himself. The others looked shocked, but Sailor Moon looked bored. Yamcha stepped forward next and a Siabaman did also. Yamcha knocked his Siabaman down also and turned around. As he did the Siabaman jumped up and wrapped around him. The thing blew itself up and Yamcha's body fell down. Krillin stepped forward steaming mad.

"I'll take on the rest of them!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta snickered. Sailor Moon glared at him. He was momentarily stunned by her eyes but Krillin's attack recaptured his attention. The others ran away from Krillin's attack as it hit the Siabamen. The saiyans were unaffected as the Siabamen were destroyed. Nappa stepped forward and charged at Krillin. Piccolo jumped in the way and was knocked into a cliff. Nappa yelled and the ground started shaking. Gohan fell down and Sailor Moon helped him up. She kneeled beside him and stood him back up.

Krillin noticed her for the first time. "Who are you?" he asked.

She grinned and winked at him.

"Serena?" he asked.

"Sailor Moon," she corrected him.

He looked confused until Nappa attacked Tien. Krillin tried to run to his aid but Nappa then attacked him too. Chaozu jumped on Nappa's back. Nappa began banging himself into cliffs to try to get him off. A bright blue light engulfed Nappa and blew up. Nappa however survived the attack. Nappa landed and Tien began to attack Nappa. Nappa kicked Tien but he kept attacking Nappa. Krillin started to go help Tien but Piccolo stopped him.

"When he attacks Tien his guard will be down and then we can attack him," Piccolo said.

Krillin nodded his agreement.

"That's a good plan," Vegeta sneered behind them, "Nappa's to strong for you to fight head on."

"You just wait till Goku comes back," Piccolo said, "Then you won't be so cocky."

"Who's Goku?" Vegeta snickered, "Is he really that strong?"

"You'll find out soon," Piccolo said.

"Are you ready Dove?" Sailor Moon whispered.

"Gohan wait, Krillin let's go!" Piccolo yelled and flew into the air.

Krillin followed and they knocked Nappa around.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, "Shot him now!"

Gohan looked up scared.

"Dove?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm scared," Gohan cried and ran.

Sailor Moon chased after him. She pulled him into her arms as he cried. She watched as Piccolo and Krillin split themselves into threes and attacked Nappa. She saw as Tien stood up and used all his energy in one last attack on Nappa. Sailor Moon closed her eyes. _This isn't my battle. I can't fight. They just said to cut off the tails._ She thought to herself. When she opened her eyes Tien lay lifeless on the ground and Nappa laughed still alive after the attack. Nappa began to charge at Piccolo and Krillin.

"Nappa!" Vegeta snapped. Nappa stopped in midair. "I'm curious if the Goku they keep referring to is Kakarott," Vegeta said coolly.

"Yeah whatever you want to call him," Sailor Moon said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta laughed.

"Well where is he? Is he scared?" Nappa mocked.

"My Dad never ran from anyone!" Gohan yelled lifting his head from Sailor Moon's hug.

"Take a break Nappa," Vegeta said.

"No I say they die now!" Nappa yelled.

"Nappa! Do you really want to defy me?" Vegeta yelled.

_Some things never change._ Sailor Moon thought to herself.

"Sorry," Nappa said and landed beside Vegeta.

"This battle will resume in three hours weather Kakarott is here or not," Vegeta said.

Piccolo and Krillin walked over to Gohan and Sailor Moon.

"Give him a break Piccolo it is his first fight after all," Krillin said.

"I'm more angry with my self for counting on him," Piccolo said, "Just go home Gohan."

"No," Sailor Moon said.

"He's only going to slow us down," Piccolo snapped.

"We're staying!" Sailor Moon snapped back. She looked over at Vegeta sitting on the ground and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Krillin

In Three Hours

I do not own DBZ or SM

Krillin started pacing.

"What's the matter Krillin?" Sailor Moon sighed bored.

"Where's Goku? Was he brought back to life or not?" Krillin asked.

"Um, I think he has to fly over this road back or something," she replied.

Krillin looked at her confused. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Gohan said meekly.

"Just go home," Piccolo said.

Gohan turned and began to walk away.

"Dove," Sailor Moon said. She followed Gohan and when she caught up an energy blast destroyed a rock in front of them.

"Where are you going?" Nappa laughed.

"No where," Sailor Moon said. She picked up Gohan and began to walk back to Piccolo and Krillin. Nappa laughed obnoxiously at them.

"You're a big bully!" Gohan yelled, "And you smell!"

Vegeta laughed. Nappa took to the air and destroyed the news crews that were hiding behind a cliff to vent off his anger.

_I wish someone would kill him already._ Sailor Moon thought to herself as Nappa came back. She put Gohan down and sat on the ground with him in her lap.

"Time is up," Vegeta said after three hours.

Nappa approached them.

"I'm going to grab his tail," Piccolo said, "Krillin you distract him and Gohan attack him when I have his tail."

"What if I miss?" Gohan asked getting to his feet.

"You won't," Sailor Moon said putting a hand on his shoulder as she stood beside him.

Krillin charged at Nappa and Piccolo grabbed his tail. Gohan ran toward Nappa but stopped when Nappa knocked Piccolo unconscious.

"Nappa and I are far more evolved than that," Vegeta laughed.

Gohan ran to Piccolo. Nappa advanced to Gohan and Sailor Moon ran behind Gohan. Nappa raised his first but Sailor Moon beat him.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Moon yelled throwing water at him and knocking Nappa away from them.

Nappa launched at them but Krillin jumped in his way and began attacking Nappa. Piccolo got up and shot Nappa in the back.

Sailor Moon jerked her head around and looked into the distance.

Gohan looked in the same direction and smiled. "My Dad's coming!" he suddenly yelled gleefully.

"You can't sense power levels without a scouter," Nappa laughed.

"Newsflash yes we can," Sailor Moon said.

Vegeta turned his scouter on and freaked out. "Nappa quickly kill them all," Vegeta ordered. Nappa charged at Gohan and Gohan knocked him into a cliff before Sailor Moon could react.

"Whoa," she said.

Nappa got up and fired a blast at Gohan. Sailor Moon picked him up, and Piccolo pushed both of them out of the way. Sailor Moon got up and saw Piccolo fall down. Gohan struggled out of her arms and ran to Piccolo.

"Dove," she.

Gohan screamed and sent an energy attack at Nappa. Nappa deflected it and walked up to him. As Nappa tried to stomp Gohan he disappeared. He appeared a ways off on a cloud. Sailor Moon looked up and clapped happily. The others looked up and saw Goku hovering above them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice of you to join us Kakarott," Vegeta said

New Journey

I do not own DBZ or SM

"Nice of you to join us Kakarott," Vegeta said.

Goku looked around at the fallen forms of his friends. Goku walked forward toward Nappa. Nappa tried to hit him but Goku was too fat for him and disappeared to all but Sailor Moon who could see him move. Goku appeared next to Krillin and gave him a senzu bean.

"You guys rest," Goku said, "I'll finish them myself."

Goku powered up and walked toward Nappa again. Gohan tried to follow but Sailor Moon grabbed him. Nappa charged at Goku but Goku knocked him down. Nappa tried attacking Goku but couldn't hit him. Goku then jumped on Nappa's head and punched him. Nappa tried attacking Goku again but failed to hit him once. Nappa sent an energy blast at Goku but he was unphased by it. Goku knocked Nappa out of the sky.

Krillin and Gohan cheered on the side. Sailor Moon kept glancing at Vegeta. He was scowling at Nappa and Goku.

"Nappa, come down here!" Vegeta ordered, "I'll finish this."

Nappa started to descend and turned to charge toward Krillin, Gohan, and Sailor Moon. Goku caught Nappa and threw him on the ground in front of Vegeta.

"That was so cool. You gotta teach me how to do that!" Krillin said.

Sailor Moon peered around Goku and gasped. The others looked and saw Vegeta throw Nappa into the air. Vegeta fired an energy blast at Nappa destroying him. Goku grabbed the three of them and flew into the air as the attack exploded.

"Oh the irony," Sailor Moon said.

"Hugh?" Goku asked.

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head, "Can we go down now?" She clutched Goku hard as her eyes widened at the horror of being so high in the air.

Krillin took her around the waist and she covered her eyes with her hands while Vegeta and Goku flew off to fight.

"Try not to worry," Krillin said to Gohan.

"He's right," Sailor Moon said, "Let's go I'm sure your mother would like to see you, and I would like to see my feet touch the ground."

They turned and started flying. After a while Gohan stopped and looked in the way Goku and Vegeta had gone.

"Gohan what is it?" Krillin asked.

Sailor Moon peeked through her fingers. A bright orb began to glow in the sky.

"What is it?" Krillin asked.

"It shines like the moon but not quite," Sailor Moon said.

Krillin and Sailor Moon gasped.

"Vegeta…tail," Krillin stuttered.

"Full Moon," Sailor Moon gawked. "Go!" she screamed.

Krillin flew in its direction holding her and Gohan followed confused. They flew at top speed toward the fake moon. They came to a ravine where Vegeta had turned into a giant monkey and was crushing Goku. They landed and ran toward Vegeta and Goku.

"We've got to cut off his tail," Krillin said.

"I understand," Sailor Moon said.

Krillin ran one way while Sailor Moon and Gohan ran the other. Krillin tired to cut off Vegeta's tail with his energy disk but Vegeta dodged it. He turned his back to Gohan and Sailor Moon and began crushing Goku again.

Sailor Moon put her hand to her forehead. She grasped her tiara at the crescent moon emblem and took it off.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled and threw it. It sliced right through and Vegeta's tail fell off.

Vegeta let go of Goku and began to shrink. Goku landed on the ground and Vegeta turned back to normal.

"You're going to pay!" Vegeta screamed in fury. He attacked Gohan and knocked him down.

"Sparkling White Crasher!" Sailor Moon yelled and electrocuted Vegeta.

He shook it off and picked Gohan up. Vegeta beat Gohan and threw him off the cliff. Sailor Moon jumped down and caught him. Carefully she laid Gohan down next to Goku. Vegeta jumped down to them. He and Sailor Moon stared at each other. Slowly Gohan stood back up. He attacked Vegeta. Sailor Moon watched Gohan and Vegeta. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Goku give energy to Krillin. She smiled when she recognized it.

_Spirit Bomb._ She thought. _Oh the dramatic irony._

Vegeta knocked Gohan out of the air. Sailor Moon caught him and stood him back up. Gohan flew back into the air and kept fighting.

_I guess it is in my blood._ Sailor Moon thought looking up. She summoned her sceptre and looked at it thoughtfully.

Vegeta knocked Gohan down again. Gohan lay on the ground and Sailor Moon jumped in front of him to protect him.

"Go home Vegeta," she said.

He laughed. "I'm done playing around," Vegeta said. He sent a bunch of fast energy blasts at her.

She waved her wand and knocked all the blasts away. Krillin suddenly sent the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged it and it headed straight for Sailor Moon and Gohan. She gripped her wand and knocked the attack at Vegeta. It hit him in a blinding flash of light and Vegeta fell to the ground. Krillin sighed in relief.

"He's not dead," Sailor Moon said.

Sure enough Vegeta's eyes popped open and he stood up. Vegeta knocked Krillin down and began to advance toward Goku, Gohan, and Sailor Moon. He yelled releasing energy and knocking them all away. Sailor Moon grabbed them and used the Silver Crystal to protect them. Vegeta advanced toward them but stopped and gasped. Sailor Moon looked and groaned. Gohan's tail had re-grown. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's tail.

"Vegeta," Sailor Moon said, "Vegeta get away from him please." She put a hand on his arm. Vegeta looked disgusted and backed away. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and smiled. She rolled Gohan over and put his head in her lap. He slowly opened his eyes and his body jerked. Sailor moon looked up at the fake moon.

"Oh no!" she shrieked, "Vegeta can't you get rid of that!" She jumped up and ran away as Gohan turned into a giant monkey.

Vegeta ignored her and grabbed Gohan's tail. Gohan threw him off and began attacking Vegeta.

Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara off her forehead. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled throwing it. It cut and severed Gohan's tail.

As he began to shrink he fell backwards on top of Vegeta before he completely became himself again.

"Oops," Sailor Moon said putting her tiara back on. She looked and saw no one looking so she de-transformed. She took off the jean jacket she was wearing and picked Gohan up in it.

"Vegeta, its time for you to go," Serena said.

Vegeta pulled a keypad out of his armour and hit a button. His spaceship appeared and he climbed in. Krillin approached Vegeta.

"No," Serena said, "Let him leave."

Vegeta laughed and his space ship left the Earth.

After Vegeta's spaceship disappeared something else flew out of the sky toward them. Krillin recognized it as Bulma's aircraft. When it landed Chichi ran out and tackled Serena to get Gohan. Serena glared at her as she stood back up. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi stood around Goku.

"Now what?" Bulma asked.

"Piccolo is gone so there's no way to bring anyone back," Krillin said.

"What about Namek?" Serena asked approaching them.

"What do you mean girl," Master Roshi asked.

"Aren't you going to the planet Namek to use the dragonballs there to wish everyone back?" Serena asked.

"There's dragonballs on another planet? That's a great idea!" Bulma screamed and hugged Serena.

Serena pushed her off and glared at her. Krillin carried Goku into Bulma's aircraft and they went back to the original battle sight and put the three bodies into capsules to preserve them. Bulma began to cry silently as she flew to a hospital for Goku to receive treatment. Serena sat beside Chichi. Gohan woke up and Chichi started crying.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta is gone so you can rest right now," Serena told him.

"Where's my dad?" Gohan asked.

"I'm over here," Goku called from the floor.

Gohan looked over the seat and smiled at his father.

"Um, Serena," Bulma sniffed, "Where is the planet Namek and how are we supposed to get there?"

"You need to talk to Mr. Popo about that because I have someone's wedding to go to," she said smiling at Gohan, "I'll see you later." She pulled the little golden key out of her purse and held it over her head. "Onward to the road of the light!" she yelled and disappeared.

"She's strange," Krillin said. The others nodded.


End file.
